


May The Fics Be With Us

by Loverer



Category: Tennis RPF
Genre: Comedy, Fluff, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-19
Updated: 2018-06-19
Packaged: 2019-05-25 06:06:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14970686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loverer/pseuds/Loverer
Summary: (Despite the title, it's nothing to do with Star Wars. Sorry!)God don't even ask. I think my brain went a bit cuckoo writing Beyond and it needed some release. And it comes up with this embarrassingly cheesy, corny and incredibly unrealistic piece of fluff. Read at your own peril lol.Few things:- this has two parallel story lines working together here. These are titled so you'll know which you're reading.- when you see *** that indicates a written fic within the story- single inverted commas indicate written speech (texts msgs and comments on fics)- please take with a pinch of salt - it is a comedy take on Fedal :DIf you like it, or if you think it's absolute rubbish, pls do leave a comment either way XDxxDisclaimer - it's all true. NOT.





	May The Fics Be With Us

**Author's Note:**

> (Despite the title, it's nothing to do with Star Wars. Sorry!) 
> 
> God don't even ask. I think my brain went a bit cuckoo writing Beyond and it needed some release. And it comes up with this embarrassingly cheesy, corny and incredibly unrealistic piece of fluff. Read at your own peril lol.
> 
> Few things:
> 
> \- this has two parallel story lines working together here. These are titled so you'll know which you're reading.
> 
> \- when you see *** that indicates a written fic within the story
> 
> \- single inverted commas indicate written speech (texts msgs and comments on fics)
> 
> \- please take with a pinch of salt - it is a comedy take on Fedal :D
> 
> If you like it, or if you think it's absolute rubbish, pls do leave a comment either way XD
> 
> xx
> 
> Disclaimer - it's all true. NOT.

Parallel Story 1

Nute11 logged onto his account and browsed through. He had three inboxes on his newly written fic. He was happy people liked it. He clicked on the comments and replied to each one. When he got to the final one, he was slightly amused. There was a user, Flute88, who had left a prompt for a one-shot. 

"This fic is so cool, please do continue! Also if you're looking for ideas for new fics - how about Fedal's guilty pleasure?" 

He thought about it. It was a tempting challenge. It wasn't like he hadn't ever thought about it. He just never thought he could write one. But there was no harm trying surely. 

So he did: 

*** It was very usual for Roger to hang around after his match for ages. Rafa was not surprised to find him in the locker room behind his locker door in the evening one day. 

He could recognizes the brown curls of Roger's hair anywhere. Like, really anywhere. Maybe even in his sleep. Maybe even in the dark. Maybe even in the shower. Okay, maybe not in the shower because they would not be curly under the water. But anywhere else, no problemo. 

"Hola Roger!" Rafa greeted Roger like he always did whenever he saw him. As a rule, Rafa always greeted Roger. Because Roger was Roger and Roger deserved to be greeted and smiled at and treated nicely. Because Roger was a nice person. Even on the day of their Wimbledon final in 2008, Rafa still greeted Roger in the locker room. Although obviously not so informally then. 

Usually Roger always greeted back. But today he did not greet back, today he squeaked back. His head looked around suddenly and he banged it on the metal locker. Then winced, rubbing his head and messing up the neat curls. 

Rafa frowned bemused. Surely, there was no need to overreact so much. But before he could ask Roger sighed a sigh of relief. 

"Rafa thank god it's only you!" 

Rafa wrinkled his nose, even more confused now. Again Roger answered before he could ask. 

"I was eating this," he showed Rafa the box of Lindor truffled in his hand like it was some kind of secret treasure. "And my dietician said not to but I couldn't help myself... They looked so lonely..." 

Roger trailed off, looking at the box with love. Rafa nodded sympathetically at Roger. They did look so lonely. 

Then Roger looked up again and held the box out. "You want?" 

Rafa's eyes grew big at the offer. "For me?" 

Roger nodded honestly. Then smiled. "Won't you give me company Rafa?" 

And Rafa's protest and common sense died in his mind. And he nodded at Roger, hand reaching for the box. 

He unwrapped the shiney wrapper. The foil made a nice noise. And Roger waited eagerly for Rafa to take the chocolate out. Rafa looked curiously at the little ball and then ate it whole at once. It melted in his mouth. 

He looked up at Roger and saw Roger was looking at him. They both were serious for a second. Then they smirked. 

"Is nice" Rafa said. 

"I know," Roger grinned enthusiastically, looking at him with same love in his eyes. "Want more?" 

What could Rafa do? He nodded. *** 

Nute11 smiled happily at his new one shot and posted it. Then he went back to the comment that had suggested it and replied. 

'thanks for reading! And for prompt! I just put a new fic using your prompt!! :)' 

Nute11 logged off. 

\--- 

Flute88 logged into his account and grinned broadly when he found Nute11 had posted a fic based on his prompt. That was so cool. 

He opened it and read it eagerly. And he was laughing all the way. He loved the idea. He could actually imagine that. He gave it a kudos and wrote a comment: 

'Oh my God this was so funny and cute and brilliant. Always love your Fedal fics, but I especially like the chocolate-loving Rafa here. I can totally imagine Rafa like that!! :)' 

He was about to log off when he got a new inbox. He opened it and found Nute11 had replied: 

'Thank you for reading and for the prompt! Now I have one for you too - Fedal first kiss?' 

Flute88 couldn't help grinning again. Sounded like a fun task if he was being honest. 

So he wrote it out: 

*** Rafa was completely oblivious to the fact that Roger was looking at him. He had been oblivious for so long, it was funny. Or maybe he wasn't oblivious at all. Sometimes he did make Roger wonder if he purposefully ignored him, just to tease him. It was possible. Of course it was. Maybe Rafa saw it all, knew it all and sensed it all but maybe Rafa never showed it at all! 

But Roger's impatience was growing day by day. How long could he wait? How long could this hide and seek go on? How much would Rafa tease him till he finally showed some mercy? 

Roger's patience was wearing thin and everyday that he saw Rafa, his urge to taste those lips only grew more and more. 

So one day, when he was watching Rafa like he always did, he decided to put an end to his curiosity once and for all. He got up decidedly and walked over to Rafa, who was sorting out his clothes for laundry on the locker room bench. 

As Roger neared, Rafa looked up and smiled. But Roger didn't smile back. He kept on walking. And soon Rafa's smile grew confused, then into a frown and finally into seriousness. 

"Roger?" Was all Rafa whispered. 

"Shhh" Roger was close enough to put a finger to his lips now. Rafa's lips were so warm under his lips. 

Roger stroked Rafa's cheek with his thumb and looked straight into those dark brown eyes. "Tell me I can do this Rafa" and he knew he didn't have to clarify what this was because he was looking straight at those lips 

Rafa didn't speak for a few moments. Then, slowly, unsurely, he nodded. It was so faint, Roger could've imagined it. 

And then Roger smiled and brought their lips together. Kissing Rafael Nadal for the first time. And hopefully many more times to come.*** 

Flute88 posted the short drabble, and waited for the hits to go up. 

Parallel Story 2

Rafa saw Roger giggling with Seve at his table and joined them. 

"Hola!" 

"Oh hey Rafa! Pull a chair" 

"What so funny?" 

"It's this video! It's so amazing. Have a look" 

All three of them leaned in to watch the video on the screen of Roger's iphone. They couldn't stop giggling throughout and Rafa was sure they were attracting so much attention. Oh well. 

When the video ended, they were still laughing. 

"I see a similar video other day. Wait I show you" 

Rafa dug out his phone and put on his funny video. Again all three of them peered into the screen and giggled their way through. 

They watched a few more random things before Seve's phone rang and he answered it, trying hard to control his laughter. "Hello? Oh yes hi. Aha, yes we'll be right there." He hung up and looked at them. "Rog your racquets are ready." 

"Ah cool, shall we go collect?" 

"Yeah sure." 

Seve was already wandering off and Roger stood up too still grinning. "Okay Rafa see you around." 

"See you Roger." Rafa smiles back. And then Roger is gone. 

Rafa is still smiling when he notices Roger's phone on the table. He turns around to call out to Roger but he has already left. 

But where was his phone? 

Rafa looks back at the table to only see Roger's phone and frowns. He guesses they accidently swapped phones. He picks up Roger's phone so he can return it to him later. Then he realises the phone was still on some video. It was open. The screen dims slightly, signalling a screen time-out and Rafa has a split second to act on a temptation swelling in his mind. 

He taps the screen to prevent the phone from locking. 

\--- 

Roger collected his racquets and walked back to his room. He dug out his phone and panicked when he saw some unknown phone in his hand instead. Then he noticed the Spanish text on the phone and looked carefully at it. Oh, it was Rafa's phone. They must've swapped their phones accidenlty before. He was going to have to go find Rafa now. 

But how was Rafa's phone still on? 

Roger frowned and went to the settings. For some reason, the screen time-out was turned to 'always keep on'. Weird. 

Roger nearly switched it off. But then he had a small niggling thought. What if? Could he just...? I mean who would know right? So what was the harm anyway? 

Roger scrolled through Rafa's phone. 

\--- 

Later that evening, when they looked for each other to return their respective phones, there was a strange silence between them. They were happily giggling and chatting only this afternoon and now they were almost blushing. 

"Your phone Rafa." Roger didn't make eye-contact as he handed back the phone. 

And Rafa could barely stop blushing. "Thanks. Here yours." 

They nodded their curt byes and literally ran the opposite directions. 

How could anyone possibly fall asleep like this? How torturous this was! And what to do about the butterflies in his stomach? Roger tossed and turned but his wild heart would not calm down. 

He finally picked up his phone. Then put it down again. This was so awkward. He had read through Rafa's phone and found that only was Rafa also writing Fedal fiction, like himself, but that they had actually interacted with each other on the site too. And all this while Roger did not know! Thank god his own phone was not turned to 'always keep on'! 

Roger sighed, his nerves calming down a bit. At least Rafa didn't know about all this. And that was something. 

His phone beeped and he checked it. It was Rafa and at the mere mention of Rafa, Roger almost blushed. He opened the text with his eyes closed and only opened them after his curiosity got the better off him. 

'Roger, I think I read your phone. Sorry!' 

Roger gasped. Doomed, that is what he was. Done for, doomed, exposed! That could only mean one thing. Rafa had figured it all out too. He steeled himself and texted back. No point hiding now. 

'I think I read yours too Rafa. Sorry' 

There was a whole two minute delay before his phone finally beeped. He had almost given up hope a text would ever come. 

'So we both do Fedal fics huh?' 

'I think so. Are you Nute11?' 

'Si. You're Flute88?' 

'Yeah.' 

Again a few minutes before reply. 

'You like my story?' 

'I do. Very much.' 

'You want in real life?' 

'Yeah.' Then two beats later, 'You want to try out my drabble too?' 

And Rafa fell silent again. Did Roger just ask him whether he would like to be with him? Like a proper boyfriend?

'Si' he replied at long last. 

'Want to come over for both?' 

'I be two minutes.'

**Author's Note:**

> Btw, any guesses on why Nute11 and Flute88?? XD


End file.
